


Jonesing

by Sadbhyl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's new interest amuses Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonesing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No semicanonical pairings were violated in the writing of this story. Any injured copyrights were unintentional
> 
> Notes: Casting spoilers for TW Season 2
> 
> Originally published July 25, 2007 (yes, I know they're canonical now)

Jack can see the two of them up in the conference room from his desk without craning his neck too obviously, their heads together, talking quietly. The staff meeting had broken half an hour ago, but neither of them seemed to notice. They’d found common ground and latched onto it. Canary Wharf. Her cousin, his love. Jack had watched Ianto’s face contort in familiar grief, seen Martha reach out and take his hand, speaking more quickly, with gentle emphasis until finally she drew a faint smile from him.

Sometimes Jack forgets just how damn young Ianto really is.

Or maybe it was Martha. After everything she had done, all the pain and fear and danger she had faced with the fate of the world in her hands, Jack forgot that she was still a young woman, still making her mark on a world that no longer remembered her. Finding her own life. Maybe finding love.

They are both laughing now, chatting casually as they come down the catwalk. “Let me get your coat,” he hears Ianto say out in the lounge, “and then I’ll take you home.”

“Great.” Jack can’t see her, but he can imagine the brilliant smile that goes with it.

Ianto hesitates in the office door before reaching for Martha’s jacket draped over the back of the chair across from Jack. “I’m…just going to take Miss Jones home.”

“Okay. Take your time.”

Coat in hand, he backs up slowly. “All right then. I’ll just…”

“Ianto.”

He freezes.

Jack smiles, trying to be reassuring. “It’s okay. Really. She’s a nice girl. You won’t hurt my feelings if you start seeing her.” There are a lot of layers of meaning in that sentence. Ianto’s a smart young man. He’ll pick up on all of them.

Ianto twists the jacket in his hands, still uncertain. “Sir—”

“Don’t keep the lady waiting, Mr. Jones. She deserves better than that.”

Resigned, he turns. “Yes, sir.”

“Oh, and Ianto?”

Young eyes turn back to him.

“Treat her right. She’s got powerful friends who won’t take kindly to you taking advantage of her.” He lets his smile fade, growing very stern. “I’m the least of your worries.”

Ianto’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “Yes, sir.”

Martha eyes Jack suspiciously when he follows Ianto out of the office. He just looks innocent, knowing she can read him like a book.

He had to get his fun somewhere.


End file.
